We are what now?
by mylife13
Summary: What happens when Austin and Ally, best friends and enemies get forced by there parents to get married. How do you think they feel and do you think they would fall in love or just stay friends/enemies? In Ally's POV.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Finding out

Ally POV:

I had just come back from school and my mum and dad were rushing around the house saying friends where coming round for dinner, so I quickly went in the shower, changed into a beautiful dress, put some trainers on with it so it would match and added a little makeup. I looked in the mirror then heard the doorbell ring. I heard my mum and dad answer the door and I could hear chattering. I quickly brushed my hair then went downstairs only to find my best friend/enemy and their parents.

Ally: Hey

Austin: Hey. Your first question is probably why am I here? Well I don't really know.

Ally: Well what do you think about our new English teacher, I heard you have a little crush on her.

I nudged on him and he just smirked.

Austin: No I don't I had to cover my back so people don't know who I really have a crush on.

Ally: Really who is that?

Austin quickly ran up the stairs and into my room. I ran after shouting

Ally: Tell me. Come on you can trust me.

Austin: I know I can but you know her very well so let's just leave it at that alright?

Ally: But I…

Austin interrupts

Austin: Alright?

Ally: Fine

I said that a bit tired

Austin: So who you fooling over?

Ally: Shut up

I say jumping on him. He rolls us over so he is now on top of me and starts tickling me.

Austin: Are you gonna tell me.

Ally: You (laughing) Didn't (laugh) tell (laugh) me (laugh)

Austin: Alright I get your point

We look into each other's eyes not knowing what to do until my mum shuts for us to come down so we go down the stairs.

Mum: Ok so we have some news that you may not be happy about. But I'm guessing you two will because you are have the whole best friend enemy relationship.

Austin and Ally: Just tell us already

We say in unction getting annoyed.

Parent: Well you two are getting married

They say in a happy voice

Wait what they just say?!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Wait What?

Ally POV:

Wait what they just said. Did they just say that… that… that me and Austin are getting married.

I ran as fast as I can to my room not knowing what else to do. I had no idea what I was meant to do I mean they want me to get married to my crush. I know I have feelings for my best friend but I mean if you have a best friend of a different gender haven't you ever felt the same way?

"Ally?"

I hear a very familiar voice say. I know its Austin because I recognise his voice. I don't say anything though.

"Ally come on I know you're in there!"

I hear him say. I don't answer again.

"Ally come on it's happening to me as well so I really do know how you feel"

He says. I reply back to him because I know he's right.

"When did you become smart?" I asked cockily

"When you started crying" he replied.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked

"How about this" he said

I was very confused until he started leaning in.

He kissed me. I was frozen at first and then I kissed him back. He started smiling into the kiss and so did I. It was amazing. We pulled away and he… he just smiled at me and wiped my tears away with his thumb. He then hugged me saying

"You alright?"

"I'm fine now" I answered

"Shall we go down?" He said

"Might as well!" I replied back

_**Hi guys so this is my second chapter because I'm ill. PM me if you have any ideas for the story and if and don't forget to review. Btw this is my first story so please take that into consideration so please review. **_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: So cliché I know!

Ally POV

Ok so after we kissed we went downstairs to our parents smiling like idiots. It was like they were joker from the batman movies. I can defiantly say that it was extremely, and I think Austin would agree with me, creepy!

Austin and Ally: Why are you guys smiling like idiots?

We asked in unction. We looked at each other and smiled. Our parents started acting like teenagers from then on getting excited about everything we did. So to get them fangirling we kissed right in front of them. What the hell is going on? I thought to myself.

As soon as that was all done I went to bed. Austin and his family had gone home so it was just me and my parent but they had gone to bed fangirling. I finally got in bed but had to get up because I heard a knock on my window. I opened it to see Austin on a tree. He jumped through the window and onto the floor. I was really confused!

Austin: Ally we need to talk.

Ally: Yeah kinda figured that out when we kissed. BTW I am seriously confused in why you kissed me in the first place. I thought you were still getting over your ex?!

Austin: Trust me I didn't even like.

Ally: Why'd you date her then?

Austin: come on I kissed you isn't it obvious?

Ally: Let think about it? Ummmmm… No it isn't obvious you dufus!

Austin: I was trying to make you jealous!

Ally: You were trying to what now?

I asked to him in shock and confusion.

Austin: come on you are the smartest girl in the year ….. Ok I am gonna spell it out then say it ok?

I nodded my head now getting really annoyed.

Austin: Ok I can't be bothered to spell it and I can tell you are getting annoyed and just want to know.

Ally: Hurry up already

I say getting impatient.

Austin: Ok I'm in love with you. I have been ever since I met you.

He just said what now. I just looked at him shocked.

Austin: Ok I get it if you don't feel the same. I will just be going now. Sorry for ruining…

All of a sudden love took over and I kissed him.

Ally: Does that answer your question? I'm in love with you too.

And well after that we just made out and talked and then we fell asleep with my head on his chest listening to the beat of his heart.

I know this is so cliché but it is our cliché moment and I love it!

**_Hi guys so this is my third chapter in a day. Review and tell me what you think. I live in the UK and it is nearly 20:30. So I have to go to bed because I'm very I'll and tired. I don't know if im going to school tomorrow but I will defiantly update tomorrow, but I will need at least 5 reviews. Thanks guys. _**


End file.
